I Will Always Love You
by Jacobfan233
Summary: Jacob is in love with Lilly. Paul is Lilly's imprint.Who will she choose? WHat will her parents think? What will her friends think? What will paul think? All Reg pairings except Lillys parents and the wolf pack.Might Change who she ends up with.Read PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

I will always love you Paul

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But it would be really awesome if I did!!!

So here is the story about me Lilly McDonald. I am a normal teenage girl. I love reading, and writing. I love Channing Tatum and Justin Timberlake. My hobbies include track and field, yearbook staff, and many more things. I am currently living in forks Washington with my father and mother kristen and Jack McDonald. I have a mother who is hyper, and full of energy. My father is relaxed, and he also thinks he is a comedian. We live in a two story house that looks like a mansion. I may live in Forks but I go to La Push, where all my friends go. My friends are Jacob Black and Embry Call.

On With the Story

So it was a normal day at La Push High, well as normal as can be when you have Jacob Black as a friend.

"Hey Jakey." I said in a loving tone. He hates it when I do that.

"My name is Jacob Black not Jakey." He glared at me from across the parking lot.

I laughed and brushed it off. "Sorry Jakey I mean Jake." He realized I did that on purpose so he picked me up and carried me all the way to homeroom with me kicking and screaming.

"Jacob Black you put me down this instant." I screamed between his laughs

"No."

"Yes"

"Fine, can I at least have a kiss?" Jake said as he looked at me with puppy dog eyes when he finally put me down.

"No. Remember I have a boyfriend his name is Nate." I said as I glared at him.

"I don't know why you would go out with a boy when a man wants you."

"And who is this man pray tell." I said in the sweetest voice I could manage without laughing.

"Me." He said with a passion.

"Sorry Jake I love Nate." I said, seeing the hurt in jakes eyes.

I had better change the subject.

"So Jake did you hear about the new student. I heard he was born here but the parents split up and now he is here to live with his dad." I said. I was kind of the gossip queen.

"Yeah his name is Paul and he move here from California." Jake said.

All of a sudden the bell rang for homeroom so Jake and I had to get to our seats.

Half way through the class we heard a knock on the door. I was to busy texting with my new Iphone that I dint look till I was too late. Paul the new guy had already sat down.

But luckily he sat down right next to me. When I looked up again I saw the most beautiful pair of brown eyes.

Then all of a sudden my phone vibrated sending a shock through me letting me know I was still texting.

When I looked at the text it read:

Hey Lilly what's up.

You know me Nate

Your boyfriend. I haven't seen you in a while u thought u dumped me?

Txt me back love ya.

After I got done reading that I had to think of who Nate is.

Oh yeah he is my boyfriend.

I guess I was so lost in Paul's eyes I forgot I had one. Weird. Oh well.

So what do you think and be nice it is my firs fic.

Please comment

Love it, hate it. Think it eats butt

Love ya,

JacobFan233


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You are not funny!

"Jake, why do we have to go to your house after school?" I complained]

"Shut up, Lilly." He said with mock anger

"Fine." I was going to give him the silent treatment.

_Ten Second later_

"Answer me Lilly the silence is driving me nuts." He actually looked really hurt.

All of a sudden my phone went off.

Hey what's up.:)

I texted back:

Hey Nate how is my favorite boyfriend today.

Him:

I better be your only boyfriend  

Me:

You are you know I love you 

Him:

Shoot parents about caught me using my phone it is supposed to be taken away Love you bye.    

Me:

Bye

I shut my phone and sighed. All of a sudden we were at Jake's house . And standing In his yard was the one and only Paul.

Jakes Point Of View

Why is Paul looking at my Lilly like that? What is he thinking? Did I just call her mine? Oh well. I love her. I just have to find a way to tell her. I guess I will find out later. When we are both in our wolf form.

LPOV(lilly)

Is it just me or is Paul staring at me. And what is the emotion behind it it looks like appreciation to me but hey what do I know?

"Hey, Paul." Jake said

"Hello, Jacob and Lilly you are looking lovely today." He said. I felt my cheeks redden and my heart flutter

"Hiya, Paul." I said

"Lilly." Emily, Sam's girlfriend screamed as I ran over there to hug her. I tripped on my way to her and sent me and her tumbling.

"HAHAHAHAHA." We were laughing while rolling down the hill. When we finally stopped Sam, Jacob, and Paul were all laughing at us. Emily and I exchanged glances as we narrowed our eyes at Sam and Jacob.

"Jacob Black what is so damn funny." I said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Mr. Sam Ulney wipe that smirk off your face." We said at the same time. After which we ran at them and slapped the. All the while Paul was on the ground in Hysteria. Laughing at the expressions of all of us, the mock anger on Emily and my face and shock on Sam and Jake's faces.

"What the hell." Jake and Sam said at the same time.

Then Emily and I fell on the floor next to Paul laughing.

After that Paul asked if I would go for a walk with him. Of course I said yes. How could you say no to those cute dimples on his cheeks? Just like Mario Lopez..

"So let's play 20 questions." He said

"Okay."

"So, how old are you?" He asked.

"17 and you?"

"18."

"Cool"

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out Friday."

"I would love to but only as friends."

"Okay well we better get back to Jake." He said with a wide grin on his face.

"Ok."

"Hey Paul, well finish the game Friday." I said and he smiled which made me smile even wider.

On my way back home Jake kept asking me questions about Paul but I ignored those.

When I got inside I had to call Nate so I could break up with him.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello" Nate said

"Hey Nate, we need to talk."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Who owns Twilight is Stephanie Meyer.

OHHH Cliffy. I hope you like it. Also please comment.

Love,

JacobFan233


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I'm Sorry I can't

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. But hey a girl can dream can't she.

"What's the matter Lilly?" He asked with a hint of panic in his tone.

"Nothing I just need to talk to you about…Us." I said as I gulped.

"What is it you want to tell me?" He said with what I thought was anger.

"Um... That I think we should take a break for a little while." I said as if it were obvious.

"What why are you seeing someone else?" He screamed at me.

"No I just need a break to think about us, Nate I'm sorry." I said as tears came down my cheeks.

"You Bitch!" He screamed.

Then the phone went dead. When I heard that I broke into sobs and layed down on my bed. Then all of a sudden a pair of warm muscular arms were around me.

"Paul?" I asked.

"No, WTF."Said Jacob.

"Oh sorry Jake I didn't mean it." I said.

"Why would you call me Paul and why were you thinking about Paul. When I heard you crying I wanted to comfort you." He said with hurt and sorry eyes.

"I don't know but please don't go." I sobbed.

"I wont believe me I wont." He simply stated.

Sorry for such a short chapter was supposed to be doing homework but couldn't resist.

Love,

JacobeFan233

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. (Sigh) Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 3

PPov (Paul's)

In Paul's car.

Check Yes Juliet is playing, by We The kings

I love this song, its one of my favorites." I said

"Me too!" Lilly said.

"Cool."

"So question 20, what is your boyfriend like?" I said

All of a sudden she started crying.

"What's the matter?" I said worried.

"We broke up." She sniffled

"What, why?" I said a little happy that she was single. But I still wanted to rip that guys head off for making my Lilly cry.

Did I just call her my Lilly again? What is wrong with me? I better ask the pack.

"I needed time and space from Nate." She said not crying by now. We had been at the movies for ten minutes now.

"Want to skip the movies Lil." I said so I could hear more about her.

"Sure if you're up for it." She said a little happy. I wonder why she would be happy now.

"Ok then. Want to go to Jake's and hang out?"

"Sure then maybe we can take a walk." She said.

"Ok Lets go."

At Jake's

LPOV (Lilly's)

"Hey Lilly pad." Said Jake. He knows I hate that so I decided to get even.

"Hey Jakey-kins." I said in a sweet voice.

Then he went off.

Don't ever call me that. (during this I was laughing, making him more mad.) I will hurt you if you do that again." He screamed.

Then I started fake crying. He bought it.

"I am sorry Jacob (sniffle) I'm, I'm sorry." I sobbed.

He looked like he was gong to cry because I was crying.

I am so sorry Lilly I did not mean it I had a bad day, I'm truly sorry that I took it out on you." He said on the verge of tears himself.

All the while Paul was smirking.

"Gotcha Jakey." I screamed.

'You …Jerk." He yelled and tackled me.

"Jake will you get off my date." Paul said.

"Huh?" He said obviously shocked.

"Yeah, Paul is on a date with me and your on top of me get the hell off." I said to Jake.

Then Jake grabbed Paul and said that he has to come with him. When they got back Jake looked PO'ed and Paul looked upset.

Thanks for reading. Plz review.

Praise, comments, concerns, funny random things?

Love,

JacobFan233


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Twilight hahahahaha

Stephanie Meyer: You don't I do

Disclaimer: I do. You just own Edward and Bella.

Stephanie Meyer: I own them ALL.

Disclaimer; Fine you do. O.k. you pulled it out of me Jeez.

Jakes point of view

"I need to talk to you Paul." I said.

We went to my room so Lilly won't hear.

"What the HELL you know I love her." I screamed.

I know Jake but I can't live without her. In my mind I've called her love; mine and I can't imagine my life without her even if she is just a friend." He said with love in his voice.

But he couldn't have imprinted on Lilly. I love her. Sure my imprinting is a little late but I call her she is mine.

"We better call Sam." I said.

Jacob pulled out his LG LX260 Slider phone and called Sam.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello Jacob." Sam said.

"Hey, Sam." I said

"I need you to go into wolf form and read Paul's thoughts and see if he imprinted on Lilly."

I said.

"Hold on a second." He said.

When Paul and Sam changed back Sam jumped on the phone and said.

Hey Jake I'm sorry it looks like he did." He said in a sad tone.

"K Sam bye." I said with sadness in my voice.

Then I hung up.

"Paul, I know you don't mean it I guess I'll get over it in time." I said almost at the point of man crying.

Then we walked out to go see Paul's Lilly.

Paul's Point Of View

"Hey Lilly. Let me take you home." I said with happiness because I finally am back to her.

"Ok Paulie." She said. And to tell the truth I liked the way that sounded.

"See you later Jake." I said and I didn't miss the look of "you have to tell her or I will." From Jakey(LOL).

Bye Jake'" She said and gave him a huge hug which made me want to punch Jake forthat smug smile he was wearing.

In The Car

PPOV (Paul)

"Hey Lilly I have something to tell you. It is that I'm a wolf. Jake is a wolf too and we have a pack to protect people from vampires. Which are the Cullen's so stay away from them." I said that in a rush and I saw her face go from wow to are you insane.

"Are you ok Paul?" She asked obviously concerned for my mental health.

"Yes I am and I can prove it." I said with a passion. So I pulled the car over and jumped out and around to the other side and made her get out.

"Paul don't make a fool of yourself." She said.

So I took off my clothes in front of her and phased a football field a way. And a first all she did was look down at my junk then when I coughed she looked up and blushed. I thought that was cute then I phased. When I un-phased and put my clothes back on she stuttered and said,

"I believe you now." She said and gave me a hug and walked into her house and said goodnight.

I was so nervous that she hated me now I got in my car and drove home and went to sleep.

I sleep when I'm nervous. What I'm lazy.

Hey what do you think of the story.

Love it; Hate it, comments, and concerns?

Love,

Jacobfan233

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So this chapter is really short because I was sitting in Mr. Goodman's marketing class and he saw that I was writing, so I have to write when he looks away. So here we go hope you like it. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6

The Next Day

PPOV (Paul)

I ran in the woods doing my patrol when I felt that fizzle that told me Jake had joined the party.

"Hey what's up Jake?" I said

"The sky. Just joking, nothing much." He grinned from ear to ear.

Then I continued running and I heard his thoughts. He was thinking about my Lilly!!!!!!!!!!!

He was thinking about holding her in his arms in her room while she was asleep. And he was shirtless.

I stopped!

"What the hell." I screamed. He stopped and came over to me.

"What?" he said.

" I heard what you were thinking" I growled on my way to attacking Jacob.

"Oh, sorry Paul I tried not to think about it." He said apologetically.

"You were going to keep scamming on my girl a secret." I yelled.

"That's it, you're a jackass." I yelled and ran off to Lilly's where I changed form.

After that I ran to her front door and knocked.

She answered and grabbed me in a hug and I spun her around and around.

Okay so what do you think of chapter 6 love it or hate it I will love the comments.

Love,

Jacobfan233

XOXO


	7. AN!

HI!!!!!

Ok people I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for not updating in a while. I know shame on me but I was busy. My uncle had a stroke in august and we were dealing with the stupid home we put him in. But now I might have more time between School and my personal life because I am in trouble with my parents. So I probably will write more.

P.S. I am not writing a whole lot more because I have very little reviews. I will more write when people start reviewing. But thx for my first review ever from cindy92. I appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight**

**Edward: No you don't**

**Disclaimer: Shut up. You haven't even come into the story.**

**Edward: That's not my fault, now is it?**

**Disclaimer: You know what I like Jacob better**

**Edward: Ow. That was below the belt, Lilly.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry and I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Edward; Its O.k., told ya that Steph owned it.**

**Disclaimer: shut up Eddie boy.**

Now on with the story

Chapter 7 Lilly I love you!

Wow, Paul is a wolf. All I can say is wow.

When I got in the house Jack saw the face I made and asked what's wrong.

"Oh nothing." I said. I also looked at him with the don't-ask-anymore-questions kinda look.

"Ok." He said as he gave me a questioning look.

"Ok, goodnight daddy." I yelled form the bottom of our annoyingly creaky stairwell.

Once I got in the room I noticed a smell that smells exactly like… Jake. What is he doing here?

"Lilly" Jake said in a sad tone while hugging me.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing here?" I whisper/yelled.

"I came here to tell you something important." He said.

"If it is about Paul being a wolf than I already know." I said.

"Wow he told you fast. No I wanted to tell you two things. One being that I am a wolf , too. And also that I love you as more then a friend." He rushed out obviously trying to hurry so he can leave.

"I...Uh…Don't know what to say." I stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything. I know you will end up with Paul." He said on the verge of man tears.

"Ja…"Before I could finish he jumped out the window. And I saw him run into the night.

As I stare into my brand new decorated room. That is all pink I Realize that maybe I should of left it the way it was. All the pink is starting to hurt my eyes. Or maybe it is because I am crying.

Do I like Jake more than Paul? Yes but...I don't know. Omg I think I like Jake as more than a friend?


End file.
